A Night to Remember
by flicker2
Summary: Updated chapter 6: Lane and Dave go to prom. Rory, Lorelai and Luke prepare to veg out at the Gilmore house, until Jess surprises Rory! LaneDave, Literati and LL undertones
1. It's all about the prep work

Summary: Lane and Dave go to prom. Lorelai, Luke and Rory prepare to veg out at the Gilmore residence until Jess surprises Rory! Lane/Dave, Literati and LL undertones.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of the characters from Gilmore Girls, not even Dave (booourns) I'm just borrowing them from A.S.P and the WB. 

Author's notes: This fic sort of morphed from my original idea of just having Dave take Lane to prom (I love those two and was so pissed off when they didn't show any of their prom, we didn't even get to see pictures!) when I realized that Jess wouldn't be having his own show. So of course that means Literati! I've veered off from the exact plot lines of season three but have tried to incorporate as much of what actually happened as possible. First GG fic, please read and review. :)

********************************

A Night To Remember 

Chapter 1: It's all about the prep work

Lorelai and Rory Gilmore sat on the steps of their porch, going over a checklist of items they needed for their trip to Europe.

"Water bottles?"

"Check"

"Hair brush?"

"Check."

"First Aid stuff."

"Double check, bandages and gauze."

"Okay so you got the sunscreen right?"

Rory threw her hands up and replied, "Mom, for the fifth time, yes I packed the sunscreen. SPF 30. Stop asking about the sunscreen, you're becoming obsessed with the sunscreen."

"First off, it's on the list and I'm just reading what's on the list. Second, I saw a report on 20/20 last night about the effects of UV rays on your skin and the stuff they were talking about freaked me out."

"You know 20/20 is all about sensationalism."

Lorelai gasped. "What?! Are you saying Barbara Walters, journalist extraordinaire is a sensationalist?" 

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying. I'll take Christiane Amonpour's word over hers any day." Rory answered with a grin.

"You're just in love with Christiane Amonpour." 

"That's true!" Rory stopped as she watched her mother tilt her head, with a thoughtful look on her face. "What is it?"  
  


"I think the phone's ringing."

Rory tilted her head as well, "yep, I'll get it."

"Of course you will obedient daughter. You wouldn't make your poor mother get up would you?"

"Mom, I already said I'd get it." Rory called as she ran towards the front door.

"Run… run like the wind!" Rory grinned shaking her head as her mom called after her.

_Ring…Ri.._

"Hello?"

"Rory!"

"Hey Lane!"

"Okay I only have 2 minutes cause my mom just went outside to water her flowers."

"What's up? Are you calling about tonight?"

"Of course I am!" Lane's excited voice came over the line. "It's only going to be the biggest night of my life, I'm going to prom with the greatest guy ever **with** Mama Kim's approval."

Rory's smiled widened at her best friend's excitement, "uh huh."

"Ok so I just wanted to make sure everything's set."

"No worries Lane, everything is ready for when you get here tonight."

"Should we go over the plan?"

"I think I got it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. Dave will pick you up at 6:00 with Mama Kim seeing you guys off. Then he'll speed you over to my house where you'll really get ready. Then you guys will go to the prom, have an amazing time and on your way back you'll stop by my place before Dave drops you back home for 10:30."

"Rory you're the best!"

"No problem."

"Oh! Got to go, I just heard the door open! But I'll see you later! Bye!"

"Bye!" as the phone went dead. Putting down the phone, Rory walked back outside.

"Who was that?" Lorelai asked over her shoulder.

"Lane. Just making sure everything's ready for tonight."

"Ah prom, a passage of rites." Lorelai stopped and looked over at her daughter who was looking at her feet. "Oh jeez Rory, I'm sorry honey. Are you okay?"

Rory shrugged, "not really, Lane and I have always talked about going together, getting all dressed up, going in limos the whole cheesy deal. Oh well, I'll just go vicariously through Lane."

Lorelai put her arm around Rory and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sorry sweetie. Well I guess it's a Lorelei Gilmore tradition."

"Mom? Can we not talk about it?"

"Okay whatever you want."

"Hey did you see Dave's boutonniere? The red matches perfectly with Lane's dress."

"Oh jeez, it wouldn't be that red flower thing with the pin in that plastic case in the fridge would it?"

"Mom, don't even joke about that, unless you want to be buried in the Kim's backyard."

Laughing Lorelai said, "okay, okay no more talks about sabotaging Dave's boutonniere. On to a safer topic then… so about the sunscreen…"

"MOM…"

**************************


	2. There's ready and then there's really re...

Chapter 2: There's ready and then there's really ready 

Lane paced frantically around her room, waving her arms around, trying desperately to calm herself down. 

"Come on Lane, stop it or you'll be all sweaty and gross when Dave gets here.

How can I tell myself to be calm? I'm only finally getting to go on a real date with Dave without all the hiding and it's not just a date, I'm going to PROM!

Okay but you still have to calm yourself down, or you'll have a nervous breakdown and never make it to prom.

I can't be CALM! I can't, I only look like someone who should be going to a funeral not a prom… what is Dave going to think?!"

"LANE! Is someone in your room?" Mrs. Kim called from downstairs, making Lane jump.

"NO MOMMA." Lane yelled.

"Are you on the phone?" her voice getting closer.

"No momma."

"Are you sure I hear you talking to someone."  
  
"No momma, it's just me." Lane answered as Mrs. Kim opened the door to her room. "See?"

Mrs. Kim glared for a moment, then appearing satisfied said, "Good choice in dress, very formal and proper."

"Thank you."

"Now you remember what I told you?" 

Lane nodded, "one dance, no drinking or eating any of the unhealthy food they will be serving and be home by 10:30 sharp."

"Good, good…"

DIIIIING DOOOONG 

Lane sucked in her breath and whispered, "it's Dave."

"You stay in your room and I will summon you when I'm ready. I would like to have a few words with David."

"Wait momma, what are…"

"Lane." Mrs. Kim growled.

"Yes, I will stay here until you summon me."

Mrs. Kim shut the door behind Lane, who had once again began pacing and muttering but this time quietly.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Dave stood nervously outside the Kim residence; nervously tugging on his suit and double-checking to make sure his tie was straight. When suddenly the door flew open revealing Mrs. Kim.

"Good evening Mrs. Kim."

She impatiently indicated for him to come inside, "No small talk tonight David. I want you to get some rules straight."

"Yes ma'am."

"Lane is to dance only one dance, she is to be home at 10:30 sharp, no funny busy either. And remember she is grounded after tonight for two months and you two may not marry."

"Of course Mrs. Kim I understand." Dave answered smiling, although his smile faltered when Mrs. Kim stood silently staring at him.

"David, you look very nice this evening. I will call Lane."

Dave's mouth dropped open at her comment all he could do was watch as Mrs. Kim turned towards the stairs and yelled, "LANE! LANE! Come down, don't keep David waiting."

There was a sound of running and then Lane appeared at the top of the stairs and Dave's attention was immediately fixed on her. She stood at the top, nervously fixing her hair and started down. Though she was dressed in a somber navy dress that was down to the floor with a high collar and long sleeves, the smile on her face still made Dave's heart pound. *She's beautiful.*

"Hi Dave."

"Hey Lane." The two smiling as they stood in front of each other.

Mrs. Kim broke the moment as she said, "get going, stop wasting time before I change my mind."

That comment made them both jump into gear and run towards the door, "bye Momma."

"Bye Mrs. Kim. Thank you." 

"10:30" With that she closed the door.

"Phew, I almost thought she was going to change her mind." 

"She still might, we better get in the car while we still have the chance."

Grinning, Dave opened the door for Lane, waiting for her to get in. "You look beautiful." He said, closing her door. She blushed and watched him climb into the driver's seat.

"Don't say that, I look like I should be going to a funeral."

"You look beautiful no matter what you're wearing."

Lane's face got redder, but smiling, she looked shyly at him and said, "well you look pretty good yourself, very Ocean's Elevenish."

"Now would that be that be old school Frank Sinatra or George Clooney's Ocean's Eleven?"

"Hmm, a very good mix of both." She answered, giggling.

"Why thank you. How about I get you over to Rory's house." Dave said as he moved to start the car.

Lane placed her hand on Dave's arm, "wait."

He stopped and looked expectantly at her, watching her look out her window towards the house, "looks like the coast is clear."

"Clear for what?"

"For this…" Lane said as she leaned over and kissed him. 

After a moment, she pulled away and whispered, "just in case I forget to tell you, I had a really good time tonight."*

Dave smiled and started the car.

************************** 

_Ding Dong_.

"Oh they're here mom!" Rory called as she went to answer the door, Lorelei meeting her at the doorway.

"Okay mom, you remember that if and when you are needed to entertain Dave, you are not to tell any embarrassing stories about Lane."

Lorelei nodded, "right tell Dave embarrassing stories about Lane."

Rory glared at her and opened the door, " oh hey Luke what are you doing here?"

"Oh YAY, Luke brought the food!"

"Hey, nice that you're excited but can you move out of the way this stuff is really hot." Luke grumbled as he moved past the Gilmores into the kitchen.

"Jeez Mr. Grumpy. Can't we just be happy to see you?"

"Don't call me that. And no you're not happy to see me, you're happy to see the food."

"So Luke do you have to rush back to the diner now?" Rory asked as she began rummaging through the bags of food.

"Nope, it's pretty quiet, so Caesar said he would run the place till close."

"What?" Lorelei gasped, "you've left the diner in another man's care. Can it be Luke is taking a break?"

"Lorelei, do you have to make a big deal out of everything?"

"Yes, that's why you love me." She said grinning. "well…um… you know what I mean." 

Luke quickly looked a way, Rory broke in, "hey Luke, you can hang out with mom and me. Lane's coming over any second now to get ready for prom and when's she's gone we're just going to veg out in front of the tv and watch prom movies, like Carrie!"   

"I don't know; I don't want to intrude on your mother/daughter times."

"Hey it's not intruding, intruding would be coming here empty handed, but you brought food therefore that makes you our god. You have to stay it'll be fun. Plus when Lane and Dave get here, you can grill Dave with scary dad questions and I'll tell embarrassing stories about Lane."

"You two will do no such thing."

_Ding Dong._

"They're here!" Rory called as she opened the door. "Lane, Dave, come in."

"Hey Rory, Lorelei, oh hey Luke." Lane said peeking into the Gilmore living room.

"Nice dress Lane." Luke said politely, only to have Lorelei elbow his side. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Don't even start." Lane began, but Rory interrupted, pulling her towards her room, "come on Lane, let's go get ready. Dave you'll be okay hanging out with those two right? Just remember don't take anything they say seriously."

"Thanks, I think I'll be okay."

"No you won't. muhahahahaha…"

"Just remember what I said Dave." Rory called as she closed her room door behind her.

"Yeah Dave, don't mind Lorelei, she's just crazy."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not times a thousand."

"Lorelei." An exasperated Luke said, shaking his head.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Lane you look beautiful." Rory said, smiling as her best friend twirled around.

"Do you really think so?"

"Absolutely, Dave is going to melt." Lane looked at herself in the mirror once again, she was wearing a flaming red dress, spotted with embroidered black flowers, that flowed gently to her feet, with spaghetti straps and a low but modest neck line. Topped with a pair of strappy red sandals. 

"Thanks Rory." Looking at her best friend she added, "I wish you were coming with me."

"Me too, but I don't want you to think about that. Have an amazing time for the both of us okay?"

"Okay." She smiled again as the two of them hugged.

Rory opened her door and lead the two of them towards the living room, only to find Lorelei and Luke sitting on the couch and Dave missing, "what did you two do with Dave?"

"Lane you look beautiful." 

"Thanks Lorelei. But um where's Dave?"

"We ate him."

"LUKE?!"

"Sorry Lane, he just went to the car to get something."

"Wow." Dave's voice came from behind Lane and she slowly turned around to face a stunned Dave. "You look absolutely amazing."

Lane blushed again, "thanks."

He walked over to her, "I just went to the car to get you this." revealing, a beautiful rose corsage.

"It's gorgeous."

"I know." He whispered his eyes never leaving her.

She smiled up at him as he took out the flower and gently sliding it on her wrist. "Oh wait! I have something…" Lane began, turning towards the kitchen only to see that Rory was already holding the boutonniere ready for her. "Thanks." Lane smiled gratefully as she turned and pinned it onto Dave's jacket.  

"Okay you lovebirds, time for some pictures." Lorelei said, causing the two to redden.

After taking almost a role of film, with every combination of poses and people possible the two was finally ready to go. 

"Have fun you two." Rory said.

"Wait before you go. Just remember have her back here by 10:00 young man."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh and don't drink from the punch bowl, someone always spikes it." 

"Yes Lorelei."

"Oh and don't leave the prom hall, I want you two chaperoned at all time." 

"Yes Luke." The two replied.

"Oh and…"

"Mom! Luke! Stop it. Just go have fun." Rory interrupted, hugging her best friend again, she pushed them out the door, "quickly, or they'll start again." 

"Thanks Rory!" 

"Yeah, really thanks." 

"No problem Dave, just take good care of her."

"Will do." Rory smiled, closing the door behind her.

Rory turned back towards the adults who were plopped on the couch, "so you're staying right Luke?"

"Well I should be around to make sure that boy of Lane's brings her back on time."

"Uh huh." Rory said, smirking. "Okay so which one first? Original Carrie or made for tv Carrie?"

"Wait that's all we're watching is Carrie?"

"Of course Luke, that way we can compare and contrast and ridicule." Lorelei said, scooting closer to Luke to make room for Rory. "Stick in the original, Sissy Spacek rocks! Let's get this show rolling."

Rory laughed as Luke rolled his eyes, "This is going to be a long night."

Lorelei grinned, "you betcha socks it is!" 

*************************

Note: *Yep if you recognized that line it's from Pretty Woman, just watched it the other day and that line made me melt, so I had to "borrow" it. 

Please read and review… thanks.


	3. Shopping Surprises!

Author's notes: Sorry haven't updated since the summer, for those who were reading this story! But new ideas came when I found out that there would be no Jess show and that Dave would be on The OC (love that show btw!) I miss Dave and Lane and Jess and Rory… oh well. Now the story is both D/L and Literati and of course some L/L! Please read and review!

**Chapter 3: "Shopping" surprises!**

  
"Argh, why do they have to ruin a perfectly good movie by sticking zillions of previews before it huh?" Lorelei demanded.   
  
"I believe it has something to do with advertising." Rory said.   
  
"Well whatever it is, fast forward it."   
  
"I don't have the remote."   
  
"Luke are you pulling the guy thing and hogging the remote?"   
  
Luke rolled his eyes and said, "No Lorelei, I am not. The remote is on the floor where you threw it when you sat down."   
  
"urgh, it's so far. Come on sweetheart go get it." Lorelei said, poking Rory's side.   
  
"You're closer." Rory answered without budging.   
  
"But you're my daughter. My obedient, straight A, Yale going daughter."   
  
Rory just turned and stared blankly at her mom. "Oh for pete's sake!" Luke cried, getting off the couch and picked up the remote. He glared at the Gilmores, "happy?"   
  
"Not until you start fast-forwarding." Lorelei replied grinning.   
  
Luke sat back down and pressed the button. "See I knew we had Luke here for a reason."   
  
Suddenly Lorelei turned towards Rory, "We forgot something."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Food."   
  
"Oh right!"   
  
"Food? I just watched you guys finish off your burgers and french fries like five minutes ago."   
  
"Right, but that was food, now we want fooood." Rory said, nodding.   
  
"What?!"   
  
"You know like ice cream." Lorelei suggested.   
  
"Or popcorn."   
  
"Or candy."   
  
"Ooh ooh," Rory said excitedly, "or ice cream, popcorn and candy!"   
  
"Let's go to Dooses"   
  
"Okay!" As she and Lorelei headed towards the door.   
  
Lorelei turned back towards the couch where a confused Luke sat. "Come on Luke, let's go."   
  
"What just happened here? One minute we're fast forwarding the movie and the next minute we're going to buy food?"   
  
"You're pretty quick aren't you?" Lorelei said grinning.   
  
"haha funny." He said, getting up, "you two…" he grumbled as he followed Lorelei out the door.   
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=   
"No, no, no. I said paper bags on the right, plastic on the left, how many times and I going to have to tell you this simple concept?" Taylor demanded, glaring at Tom, the cashier.   
  
"Don't mind him, he's just grumpy." Lorelei said as they entered Dooses.   
  
Turning his gaze towards Lorelei he said, "Lorelei do you think you could mind your own business?"   
  
Luke grunted, "you should ask yourself the same question."   
  
"What was that?"   
  
"He didn't say anything Taylor." Lorelei interjected, not wanting to start a Taylor/Luke fight as tempting as it was. "We're just here to pick up some stuff and we'll be out of your hair. Rory you get the ice cream, I'll grab the popcorn. Luke you're in charge of the candy."   
  
"Wait, what?"   
  
"you know, C-A-N-D-Y, smarties, skitles, jube jubes, whatever you want. You can do it Luke I have faith in you." She said as she walked down the aisle looking for the popcorn.   
  
Rory giggled at Luke's scared expression and headed towards the freezer, trying to decide if she felt like chocolate or vanilla or some crazy Ben and Jerry's flavor when she heard Taylor's voice ring out, "What are you doing in here and dressed like that?"   
  
"Personally I don't think it's any of your business but if you must know and I know you do, I saw Rory come in here and I'm looking for her."   
  
Rory froze as she heard Jess' voice. *What is he doing here?* Not being able to move her feet, she heard Luke's voice, "First off what are you doing dress like that? And second, is that mine?"   
  
"Look if you and the rest of the town could bud out for a second, I'd like to tell Rory first and no this is not yours."   
  
Rory's curiosity finally made her feet move and she peaked through the aisle and saw Jess dressed in a suit with a pained expression on his face. He looked passed Luke and spotted her, walking towards her, he whispered, "do you think I could talk to you for a second, outside?" She nodded mutely and followed him outside.   
  
Lorelei holding the microwave popcorn came and stood beside Luke, "what's going on with Jess?"   
  
"Damned if I know." Luke replied as he watched them go.   
  
Jess walked Rory across the street from Dooses and sat down on the bench, Rory did the same.   
  
The two sat in an awkward silence, until Rory said quietly, "Jess, what's going on?"   
  
Jess looking at his hands, then looked up at her and said, "Honestly I have no idea why you put up with me and i've been asking myself this question ever since we were sitting on the docks after the dance-a-thon. I know how lucky i am to have you and i hope i haven't lost you yet. You're a great person and well...I know i've been a huge jerk lately, and I wanted to say i'm sorry."

Rory sat silently during his rant looking at him, until a small smile appeared on her face and replied, "Well I wouldn't call you a huge jerk."   
  
The tension broke with her smile and Jess smiled back slightly and answered, "No, definitely a huge jerk." looking sheepish, "I should have apologized about everything i did at the party from the way i acted in Kyle's parents bedroom to the whole Fight Club incident. It's just when I see Dean... I don't know..."   
  
"Jess, tell me what it is. You know you can talk to me don't you?"   
  
He nodded, "and I will talk to you. But first I have to make up for the way i've been acting."   
  
Rory looking puzzled asked, "does it have something to do with the way you're dressed?"   
  
"yeah. you can say that."   
  
Rory waited expectantly, "well?"   
  
He smiled, "If you'd still let me, I'd like to take you to prom."   
  
"What?" Rory's eye's widened, "but why? how?"   
  
"you sure like to ask questions don't you?"   
  
"jess..."   
  
"I made a promise to take you, so i am."   
  
"but how did you get tickets?"   
  
"I went to school, conned a couple in my english class to buy their tickets separately, and then i bought our tickets from them. By the way, if anyone asks, you're at prom with Jeff and I came with Cindy."   
  
"really?"   
  
"yes really."   
  
"you're really taking me to prom?" Rory asked, trying not to get too excited.   
  
"yes, Rory, I'm really taking you to prom."   
  
"but i don't have anything to wear, what am i going to wear?"   
  
"not to be repetitious, but you really like asking questions don't you?"   
  
"jess..."   
  
"Don't worry, i got it covered."   
  
"you got my dress covered?"   
  
"Remember, when we were talking about prom, you mentioned you bought this purple frilly dress at that store beside the beauty shop?"   
  
"first off, i didn't say frilly but wow i thought you weren't listening."   
  
"yeah i'm really good at doing that guy thing of acting disinterested but half listening in case something important comes up."   
  
Rory giggled but somberd, "but i returned the dress when you told me we weren't going."   
  
"I know."   
  
"you do?"   
  
"I went into the store and asked about you and your dress and they told me you brought it back. Well, they checked it out and still had your dress in your size so i bought it for you."   
  
Rory sat shocked, "You what?"   
  
"it's in the limo."   
  
"limo?"   
  
"you said you wanted a limo for prom didn't you?"   
  
"i can't believe it. Why did you do all this?"   
  
"enough with the questions already huh?" Jess answered, smiling.   
  
Rory shaking her head, "i just can't believe you did all this."   
  
"I want to do this for you, will you let me already?"   
  
"We're really going to prom?"   
  
"yes, now let me get your dress, take it with you, go home and i'll pick you up in 20 mins?"   
  
Rory still staring at him slightly shocked, but very excited, "20 mins?! Are you kidding I need at least half an hour, that's with my mom's help."   
  
Jess stood up and pulled Rory to her feet, "then let's get going."   
  
Rory grinned and Jess smiled back at her. "thank you." Then pulled him in for a kiss before running towards Doose's. Pulling open the door, she looked at Luke and Lorelei who had been watching what was happening through the window said, "Mom, i'm going to prom!"   
  
***************** 

Please please review? :)  
  
  



	4. Love is in the air

Author's notes: Thanks so much for the reviews! Dave/Lane missing in action these last two chapters but will be back in the next one I promise!

Chapter 4: Love is in the air 

"I can't believe Jess did all this for me." Rory said, shaking her head, as Lorelei tried to help her get ready.   
  
Lorelei threw her hands up in exasperation. "Rory, honey! Stop shaking your head, how am I supposed to do your hair when you're wiggling like a worm on a hook?"   
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "A worm on a hook? Mom i think you can do better than that."   
  
"Well you know what i mean. We'll never get you to the prom if you don't sit still."   
  
"I'm just so excited, I just can't believe Jess is taking me to the prom."   
  
"Who knew he had it in him? Surely not I." Lorelei quipped as she pinned a tiny lavender rose into Rory's hair. "Perfect! Not over the top, crazy teenage 80's prom queen style hair, but sleek and chic."   
  
"Thanks mom."   
  
"Yeah, yeah, now go put on your dress and don't mess up my beautiful creation!"   
  
Rory grinned and went to slip on the dress. It was a simple lavender dress that flowed around Rory when she put it on, very soft and pretty but never ever frilly.   
  
"I feel very girly." Rory said as she spun around for her mom.   
  
"Well you look very girly and very beautiful too." Lorelei said, smiling softly.   
  
"Oh no, you're not getting all emotional on me are you?"   
  
"No, no, of course not." Lorelei paused, "okay maybe a little. My baby girl is all grown up. Going to the prom, then going off to Yale, what am i going to do without you around all the time?"   
  
"Mom... we're still going to travel around Europe together you remember that don't you? With our tubes and tubes of sunscreen?" Rory giggled, "and even when i'm off at Yale, i'm only a quick drive away."   
  
Lorelei grinned, laughing a little, "I know." 

The two stopped smiling when they heard Luke's voice through Rory's door, "NO I WILL NOT KEEP MY VOICE DOWN… DON'T TELL ME TO KEEP MY VOICE DOWN."

"What's that all about?" Rory asked.

"To hell if I know, but we can find out." Lorelei said as she crept against Rory's door and pressed her ear to it.

"Mooommm."

"Come on, you know you want to listen." 

Rory thought for a moment before joining her mom with her ear against the door, "I can't hear anything."

"Well duh, if you're talking."

The two stood for a moment, but nothing could be heard after Luke's outburst. 

Lorelei stepped away from the door. "Ah well, at least we tried." Looking at Rory pressed against the door, she quickly pulled her away, "eek don't mess up the hair!"

Rory sighed, "Leaning against the door was **your** idea."

"Well who told you to listen to me?"  
  
"Okay mom, no time for our usual witty banter cause I'm ready to go."   
  
"Actually you're not."   
  
Rory's brows furrowed, "What do you mean?"   
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" Lorelei asked ginning.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Look down honey."   
  
"EEK shoes!"   
  
"Yes dear, shoes would be good." Lorelei laughed, handing Rory her sandals, "didn't i tell you that this pair of shoes could save your life? And you didn't want to buy them."   
  
"Okay, okay, you're the all knowing, all seeing eye." Rory answered rolling her eyes as she sat down on her bed and put the shoes on. "There, now i'm ready."   
  
"Actually you're still not."   
  
"Mom, what is it now?"   
  
"Well once again I have to pull out the "Mother" routine."   
  
"You making quotes around the word mother doesn't help me understand what you're saying."   
  
Lorelei faced turned serious. "Just this Rory, after the last party you went to with Jess..."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"I know you're going to prom, rite of passage, etc. etc. and stuff happens after the prom, I didn't go to the prom but I know. Just remember don't do anything you aren't ready for okay?"   
  
"I know mom." Rory said nodding.   
  
Lorelei face lit up again. "Okay! Now you're ready to go!"   
  
Rory smiled, "yes I am!" Hugging her mom. "Thanks. Love you."   
  
"Love you too honey."   
  
************************ 

"Jess what is this all about?" Luke asked as he and Jess sat on the couch in the Gilmore's living room.   
  
Jess stared at Luke, "What."   
  
"Jess" Luke sighed in exasperation. ""What" is not an answer to a question you know?"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Jess replied, "Well maybe if you asked a proper question, I'd give you a better answer."   
  
"Okay. What is going on with you and Rory?"

"I'm taking her to the prom."

  
"And?" Luke asked, making gestures with his hands for Jess to continue.

"What."

"JESS" Luke said through his clinched teeth.

Imitating him, Jess answered. "LUKE"

"Can I get a straight answer from you for once?"

Jess shrugged. Luke stood up in exasperation and started pacing across the room, his voice becoming slightly louder, "I only want to know because one minute you get into a fight over Rory at some party and trash the place, you stop talking to her and don't explain yourself to her or to me or to anyone. Now you're over here all dressed up, buying her dress and prom tickets and renting a limo?! What is going on with you?" The last bit coming out even louder.

Jess looked uncomfortably around, "hey can you keep your voice down?"

"NO I WILL NOT KEEP MY VOICE DOWN… DON'T TELL ME TO KEEP MY VOICE DOWN." Luke shouted, waving his hands in the air and stopping in front of Jess.

Jess stared at Luke and Luke gestured again, "well?! Come on Jess, give me something, would you…"

"I love her." Jess said softly.

Luke's mouth dropped open and all his frustration with his nephew left him as he slowly sat back down on the couch and in disbelief said softly, "You love her?"

Jess who was looking at his hands, glanced over at Luke, "Yeah."

Luke as if understanding Jess for the first time, nodded, "okay… okay." Shaking his head slightly, added, "Rory's a great girl, don't hurt her okay?"

"I won't." 

"Good." Luke nodded as the two sat quietly, each with their own thoughts.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" Lorelei asked smiling as she walked into the living room, looking at the two silent figures. They both jumped at her voice and stood up as she continued, "just wanted to let you know that Rory was ready."

With that Rory walked into the living room smiling at Jess, "You got the right dress size, it fits perfectly." 

"Umm yeah." Jess answered staring at Rory but not moving.

"Ahem… are you just going to stand there?" Luke asked nudging Jess with his elbow, which caused Jess to turn and glare at him before turning back to Rory. "We should get going."

"Oh no wait PICTURES!" Lorelei said excitedly as she ran into the kitchen for the camera.

Rory holding onto Jess' arm whispered under her breath, "She took almost a roll of pictures with Lane and Dave so beware and when possible make a run for the door."

Jess smiled, "on the count of three?"

"Oh no you two, I heard you. Let's go picture time." Lorelei said standing by the door to block any attempts at escaping. 

"Alright fine mom, but no more than a roll okay?" Rory begged.

"Yeah, yeah."

A roll and a half later and only with the help of Luke, Rory and Jess were finally making there way out the door. 

"Okay honey, have a great time." Lorelei said, hugging her daughter tightly.

"Take care of her Jess." Luke added and Jess nodded in reply.

"Bye mom, Luke. See you later." Rory said, grinning as Jess walked her to the limo.

The chauffeur opened the door and Rory climbed in waving once more at Luke and Lorelei and Jess did a half wave as he got into the limo.

Lorelei and Luke watched as they drove away. "My baby is driving away." 

"He loves her." Luke said softly.

Lorelei turned and looked at Luke, "he what?"

"My reaction exactly. But he said he loves her."

Lorelei watched as the limo turned the corner and replied, "I think she loves him too."

Luke looked at her and smiled slightly, "they're growing up."

"Or we're growing old." Lorelei grinned.

Luke smirked, "Speak for yourself." 

"Hey!"

He sighed, "You're right, we're growing old." 

"Come on old fogy let's go pig out and watch some movies." Lorelei laughed, pushing Luke into the house and closed the door behind them.

*************************

I know I know can we get to the prom part already? Next chapter I promise! Lol… please please review. Thanks!


	5. Capturing the evening

Author's notes: thanks for the reviews they're really encouraging! BTW you may have noticed not everything is entirely consistent with what happened at the end of last season, totally my fault cause I just forgot some of the details, last season seems so far away! Anyways, I've finally gotten the characters to the prom! Hope you enjoy this chapter. 

**************************

Chapter 5: Capturing the evening.

"Okay wait a second, I have to take a picture of the prom banner." Lane said, stopping Dave from entering Stars Hallows High gym where the prom was being held.

Dave grinned and watched as Lane excitedly snapped a picture of the banner saying "Stars Hallow Prom 2003" hanging over the gym doors. 

"Okay okay now one of you giving our prom tickets to Mr. Daniels, my history teacher and tonight's designated prom ticket collector." Mr. Daniels shook his head smiling, but graciously posed as Dave handed him the ticket. 

"Thanks Sir!" Lane said as Dave attempted to guide her into the gym, while she continued to hold up her camera and snap pictures.

Dave laughed, "okay Lane, how many rolls of film did you bring?"

Lane glanced at Dave and muttered, "Umm, well… a couple?"

"Ah really, a couple as in 2 or a couple as in 20?"

"Okay, well closer to 20." She said sheepishly but rushed to continue, "I just have to capture every moment! This is practically my first real date, the kind of date I'm on with Mama Kim's approval and to top it off it's at the prom and not only am I at the prom but I'm here with a great guy."

Dave's smile widened, "is that your way of buttering me up so that I'll pose for all your pictures without complaining?"

"No, it's the truth." 

"An even better answer." He answered, pulling her closer and kissing her gently. After a moment the two pulled away and grinned at each other.

Lane smiled, "Look at this place, it looks amazing."  
  


Looking around the usual gym had been converted into a classy hall with tables set up for dinner and a large area for the dance floor, Dave added, "Yeah it does, it always amazes me how a gym where sweaty people frequently get balls thrown at them can change into a swanky environment filled with well dressed people… well almost all well dressed people… what is that girl wearing?" Dave asked pointing subtly to a girl already out on the dance floor in a bright yellow flouffy dress.

Lane giggled and quickly snapped a picture, "That's Cynthia Hoops, self-made diva. I guess no prom is complete without some prom dress fiasco. If you can tear your eyes away from her for a moment we can go find our table."

"It's almost like a car wreck…" Dave's voice trailed as Lane tugged him over to their table. 

"Table 24, that's us." Lane said as they reached the table where two couples were already seated, "Hey Jeff, Cindy, Jordan and ?" Lane asked not recognizing Jordan's date.

Jordan answered, "hey Lane, this is my girlfriend Alice." Alice waved.

"Hey" Lane said, "oh and this is my boyfriend Dave." Dave smiled, and after everyone made their greetings Lane and Dave sat down.

"Do you guys know who else is sitting here?" Lane asked.

Jeff replied, "yeah that Jess guy."

Lane and Dave's eyebrows rose as she asked "Jess?" 

"Yeah you know that guy who's in our English class, or supposedly in our English class but comes like once a month? You know… Jess Marino, I think?" Cindy said.

Lane nodded and turned excitedly to Dave, "do you think that means maybe Rory's actually going to be here?"

Dave smiled, "sounds like it."

"That would be amazing!"

"You must be amazed cause you stopped taking pictures." Dave said laughing.

"Oh right!" Lane said, getting back almost into military mode, "Okay I need a picture of everyone at this table, first Jeff and Cindy, then Alice and Jordan, then a group shot, then if one of you can take one of me and Dave…"

************************

Jess and Rory sat quietly in the limo, until Rory broke the silence, "Thanks Jess."

Turning to face her he smiled a little, "no problem."

"No really. You went to a lot of trouble for me and I really want to say thanks."

"You look amazing and you're happy, that's thanks enough." 

Rory grinned, "wow, a complement from the stoic Jess, I must have done something right."

"Whatever."

Laughing at Jess' attempt to transform to his usual self, she grinned, "Well as payment anyways, I won't make you stay the whole night. We'll have dinner, stay for a couple of dances and then we'll go."

"No we'll stay as long as you want, this is your night."

Rory shook her head in disbelief, "What happened to the Jess I know?"

"Let's just say I had some time to think and I realized that I don't want to lose you." Jess said quietly. Rory touched by what he said, leaned in and kissed him. 

Pulling a way, she said again, "thank you." just as the limo pulled to a stop.

"Well we're here."

"Don't make it sound like a death sentence." Rory said, punching him jokingly on the arm.

"What else can you call coming to school on a Saturday night, to eat and dance in the gym?"

"Hmm let's see… prom?"

"haha very funny."

"Come on let's go." Rory said as the door opened and she climbed out followed by Jess.

They walked hand in hand to the gym and Jess gave the ticket to Mr. Daniels who said, "Mr. Marino, about my history class that you attended so infrequently."

Rory glanced questioningly over at Jess, who shot a glance at his teacher and muttered, "Can we talk about it on Monday?"

"If you're in class, of course we can." He answered, giving Jess a pointed look.

"Right." Jess mumbled, "Come on Rory." he added leading her into the gym.

"What's that all about? Is everything okay?" She asked.

"I'll tell you about it tomorrow okay? Can we just enjoy tonight?" Jess asked, almost pleading.

Rory answered uncertainly, "ah I guess." 

The two stood for a moment with an uneasy silence until Jess nudged Rory, "I think that's Lane over there blinding everyone with the flash from her camera."

Glancing over to where Jess pointed, Rory couldn't help but smile at her best friend, who looked like she was taking pictures of her food. "Come on, let's go and save the poor souls at the table." She said as she pulled Jess along.

Dave who saw them first, placed his hand on Lane's elbow to let her know they were coming. Lane immediately stopped taking pictures and grinned from ear to ear when she saw her best friend.

"RORY!" She cried, standing up to pull Rory into a hug, "I can't believe you're here!"

"Me either."

"First you look amazing, but how? What?"

"I'll explain later." Rory answered grinning as Dave and Jess acknowledged one another with manly head nods and the accompanied, "hey man." 

They all sat down, Rory and Lane beside each other and their respective dates sitting beside them. 

"Okay did I just see you taking a picture of your food?" Rory asked.

"She was actually taking a step by step progress report of her chicken piccata." Dave said grinning.

Lane elbowed Dave in the side, "no I wasn't, I just wanted to savor the food and that requires documentation."

Jess rolled his eyes, which caused the laughing Rory to elbow him, "Is the food really that great?"

"Actually no, but I have to capture every moment."

"She's already on her third roll. So I say she's well on her way to capturing every aspect of the evening."

Lane shot Dave another look, which just caused him to laugh again, "oh honey, I'm sorry for "exposing" your secrets." He said while rubbing her arm lovingly.

The table groaned at Dave's picture "joke". Lane then realized she hadn't taken a picture of Jess and Rory yet and said, "oh I need a picture of you two. Oh then a group shot of everyone at the table again, cause you guys weren't here earlier!"

Rory just laughed but Jess rolled his eyes again and muttered under his breath, "this is going to be a long night."

*******************************

More prom to come and I'll likely check back in with Luke and Lorelei in the next chapter too! Please, please review? Feedback is much appreciated! Thanks. 


	6. Why fight when you can dance?

Author's notes: Thanks again for the reviews! Realized one of two things while writing this chapter, I knew that Jess was written out of character in previous chapters but didn't know how much until I went and read some of last seasons transcripts, so I attempted to make him more Jess in this chapter. Also Dave, realized he wasn't actually in GG all that much (side note: should have had much much more Dave and Lane stuff), so I apologize if he starts morphing into Seth from the OC, as I taped over my GG episodes by mistake and couldn't go back and see how he is and have been watching way too much OC! Other than that, hope you enjoy this chapter! 

***************************

Chapter 6: Why fight when you can dance?

Dinner had been cleared away from all the tables and now the dance floor was filled with most of the students dancing up a storm. However, Rory was trying desperately to get Jess out there.

"Come on one dance, please?" Rory asked, tugging on Jess' arm.

But Jess remained in his place. "I don't dance."

"One dance, that's all I ask."

"No dancing." 

"Come on…. Please please please?"

"No."

Rory knew she had to pull out all the stunts, leaning into him and batting her eyes playfully, "Pleeease?"

But again Jess remained unmoved. "I don't dance."

Rory's shoulders slumped for a moment but then she brightened again, grinning, "in the limo you said this was my night remember? And my night wouldn't be complete without dancing!"

Jess shook his head slightly but couldn't help but smile at Rory's cheshire cat, I won smile. "Fine. I'll dance but only during the slow songs."

"I guess that's good enough." Rory grinned.

"It better be, cause I'm not dancing to any song where I have to jump up and down, bobbing my head and waving my arms in the air."

Rory gave Jess an odd look, "Ummm if that's your idea of dancing, maybe I should be relieved you only want to dance to the slow songs."

Jess smirked, "I'll go get us some punch."

"Alright." Rory watched as Jess headed to the punch bowl. She looked around the room until she saw Lane and Dave out on the dance floor. She grinned as she saw the two in a fit of giggles, twirling each other around. Rory was happy to see her best friend having such a great time.

"Hey Rory." Rory turned at the sound of her name and saw Dean and Lindsay walking towards her.

"Oh hey Dean, Lindsay, or should I say Prom King and Queen?" Rory asked waving at the two of them.

"Prom king and queen?" Dean asked confused.

"Well rumor has it that either you two are going to win or that girl in the big flouffy yellow dress and her date. I say you guys have it in the bag, cause no girl wearing a big flouffly prom dress ever becomes prom queen. Well except maybe back in the 80's."

Dean and Lindsay laughed, "well we're popular and beautiful what do you expect? Popular and beautiful people always win the title." Dean grinned.

Lindsay nudged him, "I'm popular and beautiful you're just ridding my coat tails." Causing the three of them to start laughing again.

"Yeah, yeah, that's why I love you." Dean answered, causing Rory to glance at the floor feeling slightly uncomfortable. 

Dean noticing Rory's face, stammered, "well… you know…"

Rory attempted a smile, "you two are too cute." Trying to brush off the odd moment.

"Why do girls insist on calling us cute?" Dean asked with a pained look.

"They're talking about me honey." Lindsay said smiling.

Dean grinned again, "so Rory I didn't expect to see you here."

"Why not?" Rory asked.

"Well… only cause you know Lane said you guys weren't coming."

"Oh yeah just a change of plans."

"Still I'm surprised." Dean added.

"What do you mean?" 

"Only that, you know, I hardly ever see Jess around school, I mean he's never there, so I figured he wouldn't be coming."

"Oh well…" Rory's voice trailed, not knowing what to say.

At that moment Jess returned with the punch, "here Rory." Handing a glass to her and immediately everyone was uncomfortable.

Dean shot Jess a look; "I was just telling Rory I was surprised to see you here."

Jess giving Dean a pained expression, "I go here don't I?"

"I don't know, we never see you in classes."

"Oh now you're my attendance monitor Dean? Good to know you notice." Jess said through gritted teeth.

Rory and Lindsay were holding onto the respective arms of their dates, trying to keep them from advancing towards each other, "Come on Dean, let's go dance" Lindsay saying, trying to pull Dean away. 

But Dean stood his ground. "I don't know, just wanted to know if you've told Rory how you don't come to classes."

"Back off." Jess said through gritted teeth.

"Are you going to make me?" Dean asked as the two stood face to face.

"DEAN!" Lindsay almost shouted, causing Dean to look at her, "let's dance." She said, with a pointed look.

Dean glanced back at Jess and Rory, then back to Lindsay, "okay." As Lindsay started leading him away to the dance floor, "yeah I'll talk to you later Rory."

"Yeah go do want your lady tells you." Jess called out, as Dean turned around and shot him a look.

"Don't Jess." Rory whispered.

Jess turned back and looked at Rory's disappointed face, "What?! He started it, are you taking his side?"

"Jess I'm not taking sides."

"It sounds and looks to me like you're taking his side." Jess said staring stonily at Rory.

"What? Don't turn this into something it's not, please Jess."

"Whatever."

"Can we not fight?" Rory pleaded.

"Whatever." 

For the second time that evening the two stood in an uncomfortable silence. Rory looked at Jess, who stood silent and looked away, "Can you hold my glass, I have to go to the bathroom." 

"Yeah." He said taking it and watched as Rory walked over to Lane, cursing slightly under his breath.

Rory reached Lane and Dave who were still laughing, "Hey guys sorry to interrupt but Lane can you come with me to the bathroom?"

Lane seeing Rory's face immediately sobered up, "yeah of course." She shot Dave a worried glance as she walked with Rory to the bathroom.

Dave spotting Jess and went over to him, "hey man, is everything alright?"

"I don't think so." Jess said.

"Don't worry, after girls go to the bathroom together they always come out feeling better." Dave said reassuringly. 

"I'm going to go."

"You're going to the bathroom?" Dave asked.

"No I'm leaving." 

Dave shot him a surprised look, "You obviously went through a lot of trouble to bring Rory here, whatever happened don't let it ruin the night."

"This was a mistake." Jess said, putting the glasses on the table and started towards the door, but Dave grabbed his arm, which caused Jess to shoot him a look.

But Dave didn't let go and said, "Look man, I don't know what's going on with the two of you but whatever it is, I know one thing, you leaving Rory here in the middle of the prom isn't going to make it better. In fact I'm pretty sure it'll make it a lot worst, possibly to the point where the situation can't be fixed." 

Jess' shoulders slumped and Dave continued, "at least wait until she comes back from the bathroom and talk to her first."

Jess glanced at Dave and Dave added nodding, "Trust me." 

Jess sighed and sat down.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Rory what's the matter?" Lane asked.

Rory glanced around but no one else was in the bathroom, "It's Jess."

"I figured that and?"

"Has Jess been going to classes?" 

"Well, um… " Lane started, looking at the ground.

"Come on Lane just tell me."  
  


"Well, he comes… just not that often. But I mean he's comes for all the test and stuff." Lane added trying to comfort her friend.

"I guess he's been lying to me again." Rory said sadly. "I mean I asked him straight out about classes and school remember? When we were at your place?"

"Yeah I do."

"I just don't get him, I just want him to talk to me but he doesn't. He just shuts me out. I mean, he doesn't return any of my calls after that party ordeal, doesn't try to come and see me and then all of a sudden he springs up and is taking me to prom."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"We haven't had a chance, I mean I got swept up in this whole prom thing and just for a while forgot the way Jess can be. But I just got a loud reminder, or would it be a silent reminder since he wouldn't say more than two words to me."

Lane smiled sadly, "how do you feel about him?"

Rory sighed in frustration, "It's stupid but I think I may love him."

"And where do you think this relationship is going?"

"Going?" Rory asked, looking confused.

"Yeah going?"

"Going?"

Lane sighed, "Rory, you got accepted to Harvard, Princeton and Yale, I think you know the meaning of the word going."

"Yes Lane, I know what going means but I don't know what _you_ mean."

"Okay, let me give you an example."

"Uh huh, example would be good."

"I love Dave and I know it and I think he sort of loves me too." Lane said, smiling wistfully, "but not too long from now, he's going to be leaving to go to school in California which might as well mean he's going to France or the moon or something and I'm going to be stuck here going to nun school. We both know that it's going to happen and though we haven't talked about it and I'm not trying to think about it, one day we will have to talk about it. Talk about what we want from the relationship and where it's going. Do you know what I mean?"

Rory nodded, "so you're saying I need to have the talk with Jess."

"No I'm saying you have to figure out what you want and then have the talk with Jess."

Rory smiled slightly, "Lane Kim when did you become so wise in the way of love? Doling out such sage advice?"

"Let's say being in love gives you a whole new perspective on relationships? Now come on Rory, go out and enjoy this night with Jess, then think about it and have the talk." Lane said, hugging Rory.

"Thanks."

"That's what I'm here for."

"Come on let's get you back out there, I'm sure Dave's missing you and your camera."

With that comment, Lane reverted back into an insecure teenager and asked, "Do you think Dave minds that I'm taking so many pictures? Am I being annoying?"

Rory giggled, "Lane that boy is so in love with you I don't think he'd be annoyed by anything you did."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really?"

"Lane, let's go…" Rory said, leading Lane back towards the gym.

"Oh wait do you think I should take some pictures of the bathroom?"

"Laaaanne." 

Dave noticed the ladies coming back from the bathroom, patting Jess reassuringly on the shoulder and he walked over to meet Lane and whispered to her, "is everything okay?"

Lane glanced over at Rory who was walking to Jess, said softly, "I hope so." as the two went back to the dance floor.

Rory reached Jess and took his hands in hers, pulling him up to his feet, "come on, you owe me a dance."

Jess looked at Rory confused, "but."

"No buts, it's a slow song." She said smiling, "come on."

"Rory look," Jess started, but she interrupted, "less talking, more dancing."

Jess sighed, but pulled Rory into his embrace as she pulled him in closer.

Lane spotted them and smiled a little and Dave said, "See everything is better after girls go to the washroom together. What do you guys do in there anyways?"

"What?" Lane asked giggling.

"Come on you can tell me." Dave said grinning.

"None of your business Mr. Rygalski."

"Oh alright. Be like that."

Lane smiled as she leaned her head against his chest but suddenly when she felt his chest shake with silent laughter, "What?"

He grinned down at her and shrugged, "What?" Lane asked again.

"None of your business Miss Kim." Dave said smirking.

"Oh it's going to be like that huh?" She asked eyeing him carefully.

"Just wanted you to know how it feels."

"Alright I get your point. If you really want to know, girls make out with each other in the bathroom, that's why we always come out happier." Lane answered grinning.

"Did you take any pictures?" Dave asked laughing. 

"You wish."

"I do actually." Dave's answer caused Lane to smack his arm playfully.

"Eek!" Lane abruptly yelped.

"What?" Dave asked confused.

"It's our song." She answered.

Dave listened, hearing the familiar strumming of a guitar asked, "The Man Who Sold the World*, is our song?"

Lane realizing she had say the "our" song part out loud, and feeling like she may have made a dating faux pas, quickly said, "Our song? I said "a" song."

He looked at her knowingly, "Lane…"

"Oh okay" she said, continuing quickly, "well it was the song that you strummed when my mom made you play like five hour straight at Thanksgiving and it was after that night that we had our first kiss and you know I do that association thing, I can't help it, so now I think of this song as our song, I know it must seem weird and I'm not trying to be weird, or crazy, definitely not trying to be crazy…"

"Lane…" Dave interrupting her rant, "I think it's so cool that our song is a Nirvana song." He said smiling.

"Really?"

"Yes really," he added laughing, "and I think that's so sweet."

"Really?"

He leaned in and kissed her, after a moment pulled away and whispered, "yes really."

She smiled up at him as he pulled her against him and the two danced to their song.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Wow kids are so mean to each other in high school." Lorelai said as the pig blood spilled over Carrie on the television screen.

Luke nodded as he reached for a handful of popcorn and smarties, "I never understood the satisfaction that people got out of tormenting other people."

Lorelai looked over at Luke who was staring intently at the screen while trying to connect the food in his hand to his mouth and smiled, "I think that's a good thing Luke."

He glanced over at her as she continued to look at him, "What? Why aren't you watching the movie?"

Giggling, Lorelai said, "it's more fun to watch you sometimes, you're actually all caught up in the movie."

"Yeah so?"

"It's Carrie."

  
"Yeah."

"Hello… it's _Carrie_."

Luke utterly confused, said, "You choose it."

"Yeah but you can't take your eyes off the screen."

"Well isn't that the point of "watching" a movie?"

"There's watching and then there's _watching_."

"What?!"

Lorelai laughed as Luke got more confused and flustered. Seeing her laughing, he nodded, "oh I get, you're just trying to get me riled up."

"What me? No… I'd never do that."

"Lorelai."  
  


"That's my name, don't wear it out."

He just shook his head, "watch the movie."

"Yes sir!" She said, smothering her giggles.

A moment of silence later, she said, "Luke?"

Luke rolled his eyes, "Yes Lorelai?"

"Do you think they're having a good time right now?"

He glanced over at Lorelai who was looking at him seriously, "I hope so. You worried?"

"I'm always worried when Rory goes out with Jess."

"Why?" Luke asked confused.

"I'm worried that she'll get hurt and come home upset."

"Do you always think of that kind of stuff when she goes out on dates?"

"No only when she goes with Jess."

"He's a good kid."

"If you say so." Lorelai said, "I'm sorry I have to remember he's your nephew and Rory's boyfriend."

"But?" Luke asked knowing that she wanted to say more.

"But… but, I worry, I mean I once told Rory not to compare Dean with Jess because Dean was a great first boyfriend and she was spoiled by him. But then I can't help but compare the two of them too; I mean he was a mom's great first boyfriend for her daughter too. I never worried when they went out, I knew he would treat her great, call her, make plans and never break her heart. I knew that."

Lorelai looked at Luke who remained silent and said quietly, "wow I'm being totally inappropriate." 

He shook his head and answered, "nah, I know where you're coming from and I know you've held that rant from the moment Rory announced that Jess was taking her to prom. Look, I'm not here to defend him, and believe me I want to protect Rory too, but he loves her and I think he's trying to change. Just give him a chance or make that a second chance would you?"

Lorelai sighed, "I'll try." 

"He still loves her you know." Luke said.

"Who Jess?" She asked, confused.

"No Dean."

"What?!" 

"Yeah, long story short, bachelor party, drinking, declaration of love for Rory." Luke replied, shaking his head a little.

"Wow. I feel for the guy, but I guess Rory just has that effect on people?"

"Yeah, she gets it from her mother."

Lorelai stared at Luke for a moment, "what?"

Realizing what he said, Luke grew flustered and he muttered, "you know…you two are so close, like mother, like daughter, you know…?"

"Umm okay." She said awkwardly.

"We're missing the movie." Luke answered keeping his eyes on the screen.

"Yeah right, watch the movie got it… right." She answered, turning back to face the screen. "So… Sissy Spacek's pretty cool huh?"

*******************************

Note: "The Man Who Sold the World" is the song that they played when Lane and Dave kissed in the ep, "A Deep Fried Korean Thanksgiving." Love that song!

Next chapter, maybe some Jess/Rory angst (a little?) and more pure Lane and Dave foof and of course a splash of Luke/Lorelai. Please, please review? 


End file.
